Talk:Industrial Knight Suit
Does anybody happen know what the percentages are for the industrial knight outfit? (i.e. attractiveness, silliness, scariness) Ricknik15 01:22, November 10, 2010 (UTC) Look-A-Like Vaguely reminds me of armor from Mass Effect 2 (Lower Back section) or Brotherhood of steel power armor from Fallout series. 05:35, November 21, 2010 (UTC) :Armor from a lot of games seems to look alike. This armor reminded me of the iron giant, the movie. 21:17, June 23, 2012 (UTC) Vader? It just really looks like a Steampunk Darth Vader armor to me. Agree? Disagree? is there any problems with the dc cuz i dled it but cant find it. :I disagree. It looks to me like they were going for steampunk, but it ended up looking too cybernetic and not enough steam 19:56, December 14, 2010 (UTC) Clockwork Weapons Now if only clockwork designs were easier to unlock for weapons and heroic weapons had augment effects (making them useful in combat). Mictlantecuhtli 20:03, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Other heroes? Can other heroes that you make (new game saves) receive the armor as well? I've had no luck getting it on multiple saves so far 07:17, February 16, 2011 (UTC) :I've had it unlocked for every save I've played. As long as its downloaded on your console all users of the console should be able to use it--Alpha Lycos 10:01, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Mrs. Lycos, you may be wrong because on one of my saves I couldn't get it, but it only happened to one of the saves, not all of them. :Firstly why would you assume I'm a female? I'm not. Secondly I have 3 different Hero saves and each one wears the Industrial Knight outfit so I am not wrong, yours must just be glitched or something.--Alpha Lycos 22:22, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Whoa, settle down there buddy, no need to get all worked up over a little mistake. Anyways, my game is in perfect condition so I don't know why it would do that. Or do the glitches just happen randomly, for no reason whatsoever, even if you have a perfect version of the game? 02:13, February 17, 2011 (UTC) :From what I've heard, this game is rife with glitches. I've yet to experience any on multiple playthroughs, but I've heard horror stories from many others. My point is, glitches can happen anytime, to anyone. Since your other saves still have the outfit, I have no explanation why only that particular save was affected. Sorry. TheIndifferentist 02:33, February 17, 2011 (UTC) :I wasn't getting worked up merely asking why you would assume I was female and informing that I'm not female. And I was also informing that your game must be glitching with the Knight outfit. As was said above this post: Any game can get glitched, I've heard stories from people who only just opened their game for the first time and got a glitch that stopped that save being able to get past a certain point. Glitches are in the data of the game regardless, there is no such thing as perfect. All games have small glitches in them, some just aren't noticeable while others stuff the gameplay up. Best bet would be look on the Lionhead forums to see if someone else has this problem and managed to fix it.--Alpha Lycos 03:09, February 17, 2011 (UTC) RE: Look-A-Likes The suit in my opinion seems to have an odd resemblance to Zeke from the Ctrl-Alt-Del comics. The green piercing eyes, scanning you, calculating, waiting to burn things, Try mixing the suit with the Royal Prince Top, and then dye everything dark green, looks pretty badass. 05:35, March 15, 2011 (UTC) :It also resembles the armour from Gears of War if the helmet isn't used. Try putting on the dwellers bandanna with the full body of the armour.--Alpha Lycos 05:44, March 15, 2011 (UTC) How do I actually get it? I bought and downloaded the industrial knight outfit. Yet when I played the game I never recieved it as a gift. I redownloaded it with the same results and I even played until I beat up sader and his merceneries and I still didn't get it. So how far in the main questline do I have to go before I can get the armor? Robbie A Gray 05:52, March 25, 2011 (UTC) :You should get it as soon as clothing is unlocked. So just after buying the Dweller outfit.--Alpha Lycos 05:56, March 25, 2011 (UTC)